


Caught by your Gaze

by TinySquash



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bookman Lavi (D.Gray-man), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Tyki Mikk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySquash/pseuds/TinySquash
Summary: Tyki is a vampire traveling the world. Living different lives until he set his sights on someone who he didn't expect to fall for. What is Lavi hiding and can Tyki keep up this life.This is my first story. Excuse the oddness and bad grammer.





	Caught by your Gaze

It was another dark night. The air was brisk. Winter was slowing creeping in. Tyki took a long drag on his cigarette as he looked at the city before him. A new place, a new town to start over. Traveling the world, finding new places to live. That’s the life he always had to live. Tyki had lived a long, but a very long life. Many times in the past he was called a night walker. Well, it was one of many names he was called, but that one was Tyki’s favorite. He looked down on the street from the top of the building, scanning for prey. It has been a long nights travel and he should get something to eat. Tyki was tired of looking so he decided to hop through the rough rooftops searching for his prey.

 

Until he heard a ruckus. He looked of the edge of his current building. The color red caught his eye.  A red head was surrounded by three large men.

“Well looky here. We got a pretty boy out tonight,” said one man as he turned his head, “we should escort him to a ‘safer’ place.” 

 

All the men giggled. The red head did not move.

“Well pretty boy. Gonna say something?” the man questioned.

Tyki wondered if he should help. The red head looked cute from his height, but not really. He didn’t have the greatest view. He could have a good feast both for his stomach and maybe his body.  The man started to get near the red head.

As he got near the man said “OOOOhhh. You’re a fucked up pretty boy”

That all Tyki hear before the man retorted with a loud fuck. The red head started to throw blows at the men. The men seemed to be in shock. The red head knew how to fight. The small mutters of cursing could be heard. One of the men got a good hit on the red head. That's when Tyki saw them. The eyes of heaven and earth. A beautiful set of heterochromatic eyes. Rare. Tyki felt the world stop as he looked into those eye. Before he knew it the fight was done and the red head was victorious. The three men lay there bruised and morning. The red head picked up something and he went down the alley, disappearing into the night. Tyki wanted to see those eyes again. He didn't know what went over him. It felt like he was in a trance.  His palm seem like a river flowing between his fingers. Tyki took a deep breath. In his mind he said it going to be a hard first day.

 

As the sunrise, Tyki walked to his class. It was early. The sun was starting to peek its way up. His sun tolerance is extraordinary. Many years of practice.  He can survive during sunrise and sunset, but midday was only an hour or so. So he made his teaching scheduled as early as possible. An early class and a late class. He could hide somewhere to rest in between. Being a vampire is never easy, but with this he can always throw off hunters. They think he’s a normal human. Those years of training really payed off. He got into so many Hunter alliances and destroyed them from the inside out. The chill that went down his spine made him giddy remembering those time. The enemy right in their ranks.  
Tyki stopped at his classroom and took a deep breath to gather himself. He heads in with a confident glide. The class room was large. It seem like seating was like a Colosseum. His desk and chalkboard were the main entertainment. There was currently no one in yet. He must of gotten there too early. What was he saying, not everyone gets up this early.  
He started to explore the classroom and the desk until the first students crowded in. Five minutes before class would start many of his students came sporting tired faces. Many of them looked at him with sparkling eyes. They were entranced by his looks. His short dark hair pulled back, a white shirt with a few top buttons undone and his long legs. Throughout the ages many had fallen for Tyki’s charms. Until today. From the corner of his eye Tyki noticed him. The red head that he saw that night. His short hair that covered one side of his face. He wore a green long sleeve v-neck and white pants. He strode in with a blank face. Tyki only wanted to see those eyes that made him fall under a spell. That was all he could think about.

Soon Tyki noticed that he was being watched by all his students.  He snapped out of his trance. He began his class, but keeping a firm eye on his favorite red head.

After class the sun had risen a lot higher. Tyki only had a little bit before he would start burning. He made his way to the library where he could rest until his evening class. Thank goodness he only had to do this a few times a week. Doing it every day would exasperating. As he arrives in the library, he charmed the Librarian into to let him sleep in the back. With a wink and a few charming word she was blushing and agreeing to his demand. The way to the back wasn't to difficult. The librarian's break room had a smaller room where they would have meeting or talk to employees or students who worked there about things. He just turned off the light, covered the window, and layed on the floor.

His mind was abuzz with thoughts about  the red head. His mannerisms. His complexion. It thrilled him. Lavi Bookman. He kept repeating his name. A smile took form. He didn’t know why he was so happy to see the red head again. He didn't seem to fall for him like all other females or males. He seemed so immune to him, to his charms, and no human could resist him. He looked at Tyki like he was just a person. Just a normal person. There was no feeling, no need to get his attention. Just a blank expression. He wanted to see what expressions he could make. Tyki bit his finger in excitement. He wanted to know who this Lavi was and what he might be hiding.


End file.
